


The Darkfire Grimiore

by Darkfire99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Magic, Spells & Enchantments, fan made - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfire99/pseuds/Darkfire99
Summary: Here is a collection of spells that I have came up with for your use in stories. This list will likely be added to over time.





	The Darkfire Grimiore

A collection of magic and spells of my own creation.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Poison Cutter (Dark)

Incantation: Ferrum Scorpionem

Meaning: Scorpion Blade

Description: Fires an arch of magic that not only cuts but also poisons the target.  
__________________________________________________________

Name: Spiral Cutter (Grey)

Incantation: Gladius Spirale

Meaning: Spiral Sword

Description: Sends out a spiral of magic that cuts all in its path.  
__________________________________________________________

Name: Winged Spear (Light)

Incantation: Pluma Hastam

Meaning: Feather Spear

Description: Fires a white spear made of light.  
__________________________________________________________

Name: Thor's Bolt (Grey)

Incantation: Fulgur Gelida

Meaning: Frozen Lightning

Description: Launches an electrically charged bolt of ice.  
__________________________________________________________

Name: Skin Peeling Curse (Dark)

Incantation: Cutis Inversa

Meaning: Reverse Skin

Description: Turns the victims skin inside out.  
__________________________________________________________

Name: Stasis Charm (Light)

Incantation: Numquamne Ut Tangat Te

Meaning: May Time Never Touch You

Description: Freezes target in its current state.  
__________________________________________________________

Name: Rider's Bane (Grey)

Incantation: Sistit Impetum Equitum

Meaning: Stop The Horse's Charge

Description: Transforms the ground in front of the target into caltrops.  
__________________________________________________________

Name: Twin Glamour (Light)

Incantation: Faciem Meam

Meaning: Copy My Face

Description: Makes the targeted person or humanoid object look like the caster.  
__________________________________________________________

Name: Mage Candle (Light)

Incantation: Lacta Lux

Meaning: Throw Light

Description: Sends a floating orb of light to illuminate an area around the caster, skilled practitioners can "throw" the orb to brighten other areas as well as where they are.  
__________________________________________________________

Name: Arrow Volley (Grey)

Incantation: Sagitta Pluviam

Meaning: Arrow Rain

Description: Conjures and launches arrows at your target.  
__________________________________________________________

Name: Iron Piercer (Dark)

Incantation: Armis Transfigere

Meaning: Pierce Armor

Description: Fires a medium sized piercing bolt that doesn't stop with the first thing it hits, but continues on until it runs out of magic.  
__________________________________________________________

Name: Metal Breaker (Grey)

Incantation: Ferro Ruptor

Meaning: Steel Breaker

Description: Launches a bolt of magic that destroys any metal that it hit.  
__________________________________________________________

Name: Dreamless Sleep Enchantment (Light)

Incantation: Quiescere

Meaning: Rest Peacefully

Description: Sends the target into a deep and dreamless sleep for six hours.  
__________________________________________________________

Name: Petrifying Curse (Dark)

Incantation: Cutem Velut Lapis

Meaning: Skin Like Stone

Description: Turns your enemy's skin into rock.


End file.
